<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retrasado: plazo de entrega by Neko_uke_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293177">Retrasado: plazo de entrega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan'>Neko_uke_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absurd, Asistentes, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Pair, Editores, Emerald Editorial, Forgotten Things, Gen, Humorous Ending, Irresponsability, M/M, Mangaka Yoshikawa Chiharu, Publicación, Some Humor, Stupidity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ser responsable y ser considerado? <br/>Simplemente que lo primero requiere un hábito de no olvidar tus deberes y lo segundo es recordar que al menos lo intentaste, ¿cierto, Chiaki?</p>
<p>HatorixChiaki</p>
<p>Doméstica</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatori Yoshiyuki/Yoshino Chiaki, domestic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retrasado: plazo de entrega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Publicado originalmente el 13 de enero del 2012 en AY y FF. Reeditado antes de su publicación en AO3</p>
<p>Es mi primer fic en esta categoría, aunque ya tengo un rato casada con la Junjou Egoist terminé por ceder a los caprichosos encantos de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi -u- Y estreno el fandom con esta parejita que se me hace tan awesome ¡Yoshino Chiaki no Baai! *aplausos*<br/>Este one-shot fue escrito en cuestión de un par de horas y revisado al día siguiente así que no le busquen explicación a la excusa tan poco elaborada para extraviar dicho papelito (cuando lean, entenderán de que hablo) XD no tiene lemmon, solo un levísimo lime, intento de comedia sana ¡ups!. Saben que es propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku ¿no? Nada más que decir…a leer y comentar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/////Lapsos de tiempo/////</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ― ¡Tori va a matarme! ¡De esta no salgo! ― solo se dejaban escuchar por el pasillo esas palabras aullantes del joven estresado que se arrancaba a pedazos los cabellos, entre tanto balbuceo, gritos y chillidos que tenían la casa de Chiaki en un estado parecido al de una granja. No habían llegado los asistentes aún y ya el Pent House lucía como si un batallón se hubiese armado de botes de papeles para lanzarlos a la señal más inesperada: perder el manuscrito.</p>
<p>Eso, sumado al fuerte bloqueo que cargaba el mangaka de shoujo (por culpa del cual se había releído desde el primer volumen hasta el último, publicado a su autoría en su estadía con la Editorial Marukawa)…terminó por ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad, pues de nada le sirvió comparar sus trabajos anteriores, cuando había planeado una idea general de la trama, (sin contar el retraso siempre fiel a su costumbre de dejar todo al último momento); con su ahora extirpada mente creadora y su menor consideración a las recomendaciones de su editor.</p>
<p>Todo por culpa de su memoria a corto plazo. ¡Todo por culpa del tiempo!</p>
<p>― ¡AH! Maldición ¿Cuándo piensan llegar? ― lamentaba para sí uno de los inusuales días de retraso, enfermedad y viaje de sus asistentes…todo en menos de 24 horas (aunque lo había confirmado por teléfono antes)</p>
<p>
  <em>El destino conspira contra mi</em>
</p>
<p>Segurísimo de ese pensamiento, suspiraba abatido. De nuevo tendría que rogarle a Hatori para que ingeniara algo con la imprenta y que su editor en jefe, Takano, no reconsiderara el abrirle un espacio en el piso del Departamento Emerald para vivir allí (y así eliminar cualquier excusa posible) para nunca más retrasarse en el plazo de entrega. </p>
<p>Sonó el timbre.</p>
<p> Tragó seco unos segundos, sudando frío sin detenerse a pensar si Dios o el Diablo podrían estar esperando a que les abriera la puerta. Se dirigió a la entrada a tras pies entre el desastre, dio paso a dos de sus asistentes regulares y a su querido novio (futuro-posible ex) y editor Hatori Yoshiyuki echo una fiera… <em>El diablo vino a visitarme </em>fue lo que pensó al recibir la mirada asesina del aludido como saludo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y eso que aún no sabía del principal problema…después de eso, los demonios quedarían mansos ante la furia de su amigo.</p>
<p>― ¿Y? ¿Dónde está el adelanto del manuscrito? ― hablaba mientras vigilaba sus pisadas entre tantos papeles, tomos, carátulas de películas DVD y quien sabe cuántas cosas más desperdigadas por el suelo ― ¿M-manuscrito? ¿c-cuál manuscrito?― de entre todas las grandiosas ideas posibles, se le ocurrió hacerse el desentendido <em>Genial Chiaki, ahora se enojará más, </em>se reprochó la escasez de neuronas funcionales cuando de pensar bajo presión se trataba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>―¡¿Cómo qué cual manuscrito?!― volteó a verlo en una expresión exasperada y molesta ―¡El manuscrito para este mes claro está! ¿Cuál otro podría ser? ― sin esperar respuesta, se posicionó a su frente, dándole un susto al castaño al zarandearlo por los hombros</p>
<p>―¡No me hagas perder más tiempo con tus absurdas preguntas Yoshino! </p>
<p>―Oye oye, cálmate ¿sí?, fue una pregunta estúpida, lo admito, pero no te estreses así― hizo lo posible por ‘calmarlo’ cuando él mismo estaba que se guindaba de una viga con una soga al cuello o se lanzaba de PH por la ventana</p>
<p>–Bien, ¿Dónde está el manuscrito entonces? ― lo soltó el mayor, viendo como los colores del rostro de su amigo caían en degradación desde rojo, pasando por azul y llegando a blanco</p>
<p>–L-lo perdí…―susurró, viendo su muerte cercana.</p>
<p>Hubo silencio dos segundos, solo su acelerado pulso hacía eco en su cabeza. ―¿Q-qué dijiste Chiaki?― gruñó bajo Tori, reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle.</p>
<p> <em>Esto es malísimo, solo me llama por mi nombre cuando de verdad va a destruirme en pedacitos </em>desde pequeño mantenía esa señal de alerta.</p>
<p>–Verás…sí lo hice, casi lo terminé la semana pasada que viniste a ver una película, ¿recuerdas? y pensaba finalizarlo hoy, pero…emm ya no lo encuentro― una risita nerviosa por su parte y una alarma de ‘peligro’ pitando en su cerebro le avisaban que estaba acabado; literalmente saltó pasos atrás al sentir el aura asesina de su compañero.</p>
<p>Eh, ¿Hatori-san?― una voz femenina les hizo recordar la presencia de las asistentes del dueño del apartamento en el lugar</p>
<p>–Oh…¿sí?― reaccionó algo lento, tratando de normalizarse</p>
<p>–Contactamos con Yanase-san y le explicamos la situación, dijo que mandaría algunos de sus conocidos con algunas plantillas y borradores que podrían servirnos de mucho― habló la otra chica de cabellos marrones en una cola, algo apenada, rogando para que no la atacaran los dos hombres, en especial el editor</p>
<p>―¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?―preguntó aliviado Yoshikawa-sensei <em>Me salvaste de nuevo Yuu </em>soltó el aliento –Eh, mmm es que, no queríamos interferir…mejor dicho, no podíamos― se mostraban incómodas e inseguras, rascándose la mejilla o jugando con un mechón de cabello. Claramente se leía ‘zona peligrosa’ en el aire a su alrededor. Yoshiyuki suspiró, masajeándose el entrecejo.</p>
<p>―¿Y? ¿Cuándo vienen los otros asistentes? ― interrogó con los ojos cerrados, ahorrando paciencia –Deben de estar por llegar pronto― acotó la más reservada de ellas. Ni bien acabó la frase llamaron a la puerta.</p>
<p>Eran otros asistentes, compañeros de Yuu que trabajaban con Nakajima-sensei.</p>
<p> En cuestión de minutos Tori les puso al corriente de la situación</p>
<p>–El plazo que Onodera-san negoció con la imprenta es dentro de tres días, a las 10 am, sólo tenemos la idea general de Yoshino y los borradores y fondos en plantilla que ustedes trajeron, no habrá tiempo de pulir ninguna escena, por lo que no cometan errores. Takano-san vendrá en algunos minutos para ayudarnos junto con Onodera-san.</p>
<p> Dadas las instrucciones, tomaron seriedad en el asunto y tras dos días continuos de idas y venidas constantes de parte de todos los asistentes y editores, lograron acabar lo suficiente el manga. El resto dependía de utilizar la reserva de emergencia de <em>storyboard</em> que había guardada en Marukawa para casos como esos para completar algunos detalles.</p>
<p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>―No viviré lo suficiente como para poder ver publicado este tomo― se quejaba Chiaki, con unas ojeras de mapache que bien podían ser golpes contra la mesa o tinta corrida por el rostro…ya no discernía nada.</p>
<p>–Y para tu dicha, me arrastrarás contigo y a tus asistentes a tu sepulcro― le respondía de mala gana Tori, en un estado decadente igual al suyo.</p>
<p>–Al menos no moriré solo― espetó en un quejido bostezando luego. El otro no le hizo mayor caso…quería evitar un gasto de energía innecesario. Habían entregado el manuscrito recreándolo desde cero, eso era lo importante…el editor no tendría que ir a la editorial hasta la tarde siguiente, por lo que tendría el resto de la tarde y la mañana siguiente para descansar.</p>
<p>―Me quedaré esta noche…siento que si manejo a casa habrá un accidente en la autopista― se levantó del sofá con pesadez</p>
<p>–Por mi está bien, pero no sé si tengo cambio de ropa para ti.</p>
<p> registraba algunas prendas en su habitación mientras Hatori en la sala terminaba de levantar del suelo los últimos rastros de desorden. Las muchachas y los asistentes habían sido de gran ayuda en ese sentido.</p>
<p> <em>Sin duda el estado de fermentación del ciclo se traslada hasta la vivienda de los mangakas </em>algo aterrado de lo dura y cruda que era la vida de un autor serializado, desechó los trastos y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su compañero.</p>
<p>–No te preocupes por eso, traje una muda, me esperaba que algo así pudiera ocurrir― sacó de su maletín un juego de pijama.</p>
<p>―Haberlo dicho antes Tori― se quejó, reacomodando el desorden de su closet</p>
<p>–No quiero oír tus quejas esta vez Yoshino, cuando hagas las cosas como se debe y me equivoque, escucharé lo que tengas que decir― antes de exasperarse y ser víctimas del estrés acumulado, el mayor decidió darse una ducha relajante.</p>
<p>Al salir algunos minutos después, olió comida desde la cocina <em>Imposible que haya cocinado sin incendiar algo </em>sorprendido se asomó…era ramen instantáneo, suspiró inevitablemente.</p>
<p> <em>Mañana saldré a comer, no tengo fuerzas para cocinar</em>.</p>
<p>―El baño está libre― anunció, posicionándose tras él, dándole un pequeño sobresalto por la cercanía         ― ¡Tori! No me des esos sustos, casi me quemo― murmuró, sintiendo como el otro le abrazaba por la espalda</p>
<p>–Eso sería el colmo Yoshino Chiaki, que no sepas ni hacer ramen― susurró divertido a su oído, sonrojándole –Claro que sé hacer algo tan simple― volteó evasivo, mojando con el chorro del fregadero la yema de su dedo: se había quemado un poco.</p>
<p>―¿Ves? Te quemaste por descuidado― sostuvo su muñeca, dirigiendo su enrojecido dedo a su boca, besándolo suavemente. La piel sensible le ardió un poco al contacto, pero no hizo movimientos bruscos para zafarse. –Se va a pasar el ramen― Chiaki se soltó sutilmente, evadiendo la mirada profunda azul grisácea de su contrario, este sonrió</p>
<p>–Comamos, después te bañarás― para después besar sutilmente su cuello descubierto por la tela, sacándole un pequeño gemido de sorpresa ―¡Tori!― avergonzando por las insinuaciones de su amigo, solo consiguió causarle gracia por su timidez.</p>
<p>Luego de cenar, Yoshiyuki se comprometió a lavar la loza mientras el chico se bañaba, el sonido del agua era lo único que se podía oír en el apartamento</p>
<p><em>S</em>e dispuso a prender la televisión encaminándose al gran mueble de la sala que guardaba la TV. Dicho mueble estaba dividido en dos compartimientos horizontales, uno de ellos portaba el aparato reproductor de DVD y en el siguiente, el mando remoto.</p>
<p>Salió el dibujante de la ducha con una toalla sobre su cabeza        </p>
<p> –Quizá mañana en la noche podemos ver otra película, pero hoy estoy muy cansado ¿tú no?― bostezó, restregándose las lagrimillas atrapadas en los párpados. Tori también se desperezó.</p>
<p>–Puede ser, ya mañana terminaremos de acomodar todo.</p>
<p>Apagó la luz de la sala y la cocina, entrando ambos a la habitación. Dejando al mangaka con una idea rondando en la cabeza, de esas que te indican que algo importante se te pasa por alto.</p>
<p>Con un cansino “Buenas noches” quedaron rendidos, uno al lado del otro, compartiendo el calor de un abrazo.</p>
<p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente despertaron solo para callar al ruidoso despertador, se valieron de una almohada para ello. Sorprendentemente Chiaki (quien no es conocido por ser vespertino) se levantó con mayor facilidad que de costumbre.</p>
<p>–Buenos días, ¿sabes? anoche me quedé pensando algunas cosas… haciendo memoria a ver donde pude haber guardado el manuscrito― respondió a la pregunta tácita de su somnolienta contraparte algo incrédula, se le hacía mentira que no hubiese peleado por levantarle</p>
<p>–¿Y bien? Si tanto pensaste que no pudiste dormir del todo, algo concluiste, espero—El editor, luego de cepillarse y alistarse pasaría por la editorial. Regresaría al mediodía.      </p>
<p>–Estoy seguro que lo tenía por ahí, cuando vimos la película en la sala aquella vez― continuó Chiaki, pasándole el portafolios sobre su mesa de noche</p>
<p>―¿No revisamos ayer allí?― cuestionó, acomodando su camisa de vestir y corbata, su joven pareja salía del cuarto.</p>
<p>―No recuerdo, déjame revisar― mientras el alto de cabellos marrones se peinaba y acomodaba las mangas de su camisa, su colega repasaba el lugar.</p>
<p>―Emmm…Tori, creo que encontré <em>algo</em>― el tono de <em>susto</em> inmiscuido en esa aparente risita solo le daba mala espina.</p>
<p>
  <em>No podía estar pasando algo tan digno de un manga cómico. </em>
</p>
<p>El dichoso manuscrito <em>estaba </em>hundido bajo montones de películas, revistas y guías televisivas en el mueble de los aparatos reproductores. Una vena bastante explosiva se manifestó sobre el editor, casi de manera literal.</p>
<p> ―¿Desde cuándo está eso ahí?― siseó, controlando sus impulsos de destrozar la TV</p>
<p>–P―probablemente desde la semana pasada― respondió, temiendo nuevamente por su vida ―¿Y no recordabas un hecho tan <em>crucial</em> como ese?― caminaba forzado, como robot. Quería salir de esa casa de locos.</p>
<p>Por extraño que fuese el contraste, Chiaki se veía feliz…sabía que <em>no </em>había perdido el manuscrito. Solo lo extravió.</p>
<p>―¿Ves? Esto pasó por cambiar mi rutina de atrasos ¡no va conmigo eso de ser puntual!― el menor le daba sonriente unas palmadas consoladoras en la espalda a su compañero, sentado en el tatami de la entrada, colocándose el calzado ya dispuesto a salir.</p>
<p> –Supongo que tienes razón…de ahora en adelante vendré a hacer la comida tarde, pagaré el condominio y los servicios con mora, te avisaré a última hora que no hay ascensor para subir la compra, olvidaré tu cumpleaños para reservar tarde la cena en el restaurante…tal vez debería atrasar todos los relojes de la casa― por cada frase, miles de piedras morales caían en la cabeza de Yoshino.</p>
<p><em>Yo y mi gran bocota </em>tragó duro.</p>
<p>―Tal vez no deberías de tomar medidas tan radicales, Tori― intentaba sonreír con un tic en el labio, sudando frío. ―¿De qué hablas Chiaki? No va conmigo ser tan variable, mejor hago de tus retrasos un hábito para todo, algo constante― la risa del adulto era tranquila e inmutable…hablaba en serio.</p>
<p>Yoshikawa-sensei palideció.</p>
<p>―¡NO! ¡Tori, seré responsable! Lo prometo ¡pero no me hagas pasar hambre! ¡No olvides mi cumpleaños! ¡TORI!― un llorón y arrepentido Chiaki perseguía a su editor, pegándosele a la pierna como si de un koala se tratara, siendo zarandeado por los movimientos del otro.</p>
<p>Debía de esperar mínimo unas cuantas horas para ver las pocas posibilidades de convencer a su pareja de no estancarle la vida al pegarle de cabeza en cada reloj que viera. Por supuesto, Tori no pensaba seguir al pie de la letra sus correcciones, pero si aplicaría lo necesario para aprovechar los arranques de su amigo para adelantar manuscritos hasta que normalice su plazo de entrega y lo mantenga.</p>
<p>Eso, o aplicar algún método espartano de lavado cerebral para que de una vez por todas el impertinente chico no le enervara la vida diaria.</p>
<p>Podía intentar también un poco de psicología inversa.</p>
<p>―No dormirás hasta que me demuestres que eres un adulto responsable, Yoshino― sentenció, saliendo de la casa camino a la editorial a avanzar en los calendarios de Onodera las entregas de los <em>storyboards</em> de Chiharu―sensei. Yoshiyuki cruzó el piso a todo dar sin detenerse a contemplar cómo el mangaka a su cargo agonizaba.</p>
<p>―¡TORI!― gritó moribundo desde el pasillo, sabía que más nunca volvería a ser igual su vida…empezando por sus noches. Al menos hasta recordar donde guarda sus películas de DVD. Se resignó a volver a su departamento para terminar de limpiar el tiradero, a ver si por casualidades del destino conseguía algún otro manuscrito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿FIN?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>